Bleeding Heart
by AnarchyWarrioress
Summary: Volkner's falling apart and pulling away from everyone, but Flint refuses to let him slip away without a fight. Established relationship, Ignition, heavy themes. Rated T to be safe!


I'm back from the dead (shockingly!) after a long summer filled with lifeguarding...and well, lifeguarding. I haven't been able to write (or even read) as much as I wanted to because I was usually busy at my job. Buuuuut! I was looking through TWLOHA's tumblr and they recommended "As Long As It Takes" by the Spill Canvas. Originally, I looked it up on Youtube and seeing "origin" in original on the task bar reminded me of Pokemon (wow, that's a really repetitive sentence...xD) Anyways, I've been listening to the song nonstop and it formed in my head that it's from Flint to Volkner. So the story's rather based upon the song. I'd suggest listening to the song to get the full effect of the story...that and I really like the song and would recommend it.

It's not very romance heavy, so I apologize for that if that's what you were hoping for. It's more of an established relationship between Flint and Volkner at this point. I can't quite consider them to be a very romantic couple in this situation. In my head, I feel like Flint doesn't think of Volkner as just a boyfriend. They'e best friends no matter what.

I really need to write some fluff on these two. It's just depressing stuff I've written for them and I usually consider them a more affectionate and fun couple.

Anyways, I don't own anything. I own a whistle and sunglasses for my job that I'm about to leave for xD but not Pokemon. Don't own that and it makes me sad.

* * *

><p>He couldn't look away. It was like watching a train wreck, horrifying yet spellbindingly captivating. As much as he wanted to reach out and touch Volkner, he couldn't; something kept him from getting closer, an invisible barrier forcing him to keep his distance. He watched helplessly for months, maybe even years, as Volkner self-destructed in front of him with hollow lifeless eyes and a barely beating heart. He didn't know what he was supposed to do; he wanted to just shake him until he had his best friend back.<p>

"Just let me leave," Volkner whispered hollowly. He slipped out of Flint's arms and out the door, leaving silence in his wake. Flint felt the hurricane in the silence Volkner left behind, emotions tearing through his heart in torrents. His heart bled for his best friend, his love. Depression had been chipping away at the blond and nothing Flint said or did could get through to him. There was no clear cut solution for depression, no cure all technique; no one could fix a problem that they couldn't see.

Flint could still feel the other's body against his. His arms closed around nothing, hugging himself tightly. He got out of his bed with his heart filled with determination. Taking Cynthia's Staraptor with him, he headed for Sunyshore. Flint's heart pounded with anticipation as the bright lights of the city at night came into view. The Staraptor's feet landed on the glass tiles outside Volkner's gym and Flint thanked the bird before recalling it.

The redhead walked into the dark gym and flicked on the lights. The gym was empty as though no one had entered for a long time. The generators had been shut off and the traps had not been activated since the last time Volkner battled. Flint's footsteps echoed as he walked the gym, easily finding the platform Volkner battled from. Flint's hand brushed over the dusty chair in the middle of the gym before heading into the back to find his friend.

As soon as Flint opened the door to Volkner's room, the blond told him to leave – not that Flint was the type who would listen. Gathering his courage, he crossed the distance between them and sat on the bed the other boy was lying on. His hands gripped firmly at Volkner's shoulders after he pulled the other into a sitting position.

"You're allowed to fall apart," said Flint, "because I'm here to put you back together if you'll let me. I'm not going anywhere Volk; I promise." Volkner turned his head to the side, unable to look his friend in the eye. Flint grasped onto the other's face in frustration and pulled him in for a hard kiss. The blond was stubborn – he would never admit that he needed help. Even as Volkner remained still, Flint poured his heart into the kiss – the memories of when he and Volkner were happy together, the hope he had that Volkner would return to him, the determination to bring his best friend back no matter what.

"You might have detached yourself from the world to escape the pain, but that doesn't mean we've abandoned you. I'll be here as long as it takes to bring you back to us. I don't care that you've given up because I haven't given up on you." Flint's hands cupped Volkner's face to keep him looking forward, forcing eye contact between the two. Fiery grey eyes stared into vacant blue, desperate to find a spark of life in the vast ocean of his eyes. "I'm going to be at your side for every step of your recovery. It's not a sign of weakness to accept help. I love you Volk and I can't just stand by anymore. Let yourself fall apart; I'm here to catch you." Volkner's frame shook and he tried to pull away, but Flint held fast and hugged the lithe boy to his chest. He could feel the contained sobs that were wracking Volkner's chest and hugged him tighter, one hand pressed against his back and the other in his hair.

Flint felt warm tears soaking through his shirt and he stroked Volkner's hair gently, coaxing him to let his guard down for once. Pride was cast aside as Volkner let himself cry on his boyfriend's shoulder. The blond leaned on Flint's chest for support after the tears had slowed to a stop. Flint held Volkner in his arms protectively, wishing he could shield him from the demons lurking in the darkest corners of his mind.

"You have an obligation to the Elite Four," said Volkner quietly. He tried pushing Flint's arms away, but the strong arms wrapped around him wouldn't budge. "You have to go back to the castle. I don't want you to stay here because you think you have to." Flint kissed the other's forehead and shifted so he was lying down with Volkner held against his chest. There was no way he was leaving Volkner alone.

"Like I said, I'll be here as long as it takes," replied Flint firmly. He held the smaller male in his arms and closed his eyes, forgetting about the world around them. "We'll figure this out – together. You don't have to be alone anymore. I'm staying here because I love you and all I want is to see you happy again." He wasn't sure what had happened to Volkner, what caused him to sink down to rock bottom, but he would be there to pick him and bring him back up. Even when Volkner refused support, he'd be there to keep him up.

"I need help," Volkner said softly. Flint nodded, eyes understanding. He rested his chin on top of the other's head as Volkner began shaking again. He might have begun crying, but Flint couldn't tell – not that he cared to. The only thing that mattered was that Volkner was finally letting his guard down. The road to recovery wasn't going to be easy and he knew that Volkner would try pushing him away –he always pushed people away, even Flint, when they were getting too close to breaking down his carefully constructed walls – but he was going to be there as long as it took.

* * *

><p>So anyways, you should press that little button (do you think it's blue or purple?) and review for me!<p> 


End file.
